


water, water, everywhere

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Lifeguards, Waterpark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a lifeguard at the Hydro Station and Bellamy Blake is the worst park-goer turned lifeguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to Crystal, who begged me to use my knowledge of working at a water park to write her a water park!au.

Sweat drips down Clarke’s back as she signals for the next rider to come up. A small awning provides minimal shade, but it doesn’t stop the mid-July heat from seeping into her skin. 

Having graduated a year early at seventeen, Clarke decided she wanted to major in art,  _not_ biology and pre-med like her mother wanted. Following this decision, her mother withdrew her offer to pay for college and Clarke got stuck working at The Hydro Station for minimum wage and 20% off funnel cakes. 

Her first summer as a lifeguard has been mostly uneventful. Well, except for that kid that puked on the Drop Slip-n-Slide last week. The water park is old and honestly not very popular, so it makes her job easy. She sits at the top of the Waterfall and waits for the green light that allows the next person to enter the tubed-slide. 

The Waterfall is one of the larger slides in the park, and it has a height limit. Though she has had to send some kids back down the stairs, no one normally puts up a fight. That is until  _Bellamy Blake_  gets to the front of the line.

Clarke sees half naked people all day, every day. It’s a  _water park._  But Bellamy Blake steps forward into her space and suddenly her mouth goes dry. She drops her feet from their perch on the railing and nearly falls off the chair. He looks absolutely, impossibly fit, freckles dusting the tops of his shoulders and the bridge of his nose. His natural olive skin has been warmed by the sun and his swim trunks sit snugly on his hips, where Clarke tries her damnedest not to let her eyes linger.

The boy smiles at her and a small girl peeks around his waist and looks up at Clarke. 

Heart sinking, Clarke takes in a sharp breath. Pointing to the height board, she smiles sadly at the girl. “Sweetie, I’m afraid you’re not tall enough for this ride.”

“What?” The boy snaps, and Clarke whips her face back towards him.

“I’m sorry,  _sir,”_ she grits out. “But you have to be at least 60 inches to ride this slide.” Clarke points again to the wooden board with a cartoon Armadillo standing on two feet. 

He glares at her. “That’s bullshit.”

“Bellamy...” the girl whispers, tugging on his arm.

“It’s okay, Octavia,” he says. He squints to read her name tag. “She is like,  _barely_ under 60 inches...  _Clarke.”_

Clarke stands up, eyeing the line growing restless behind them. “Bellamy, is it? I’m afraid Octavia isn’t tall  _enough.”_ She points to the sign,  _again,_  and grinds out. “She has to be  _60_  inches.”

“She’s practically tall enough!” Octavia tugs on his arm again. “Octavia, it’s  _fine!_ Now are you going to let my little sister ride the slide she’s been  _begging_ me to ride all day for her birthday present, or  _not.”_

“It’s not--” Octavia starts.

Bellamy claps a hand over the little girls mouth.

Clarke huffs. “Or  _not.”_ She crouches down to Octavia level. “I’m really sorry sweetheart, but I could lose my job if I let you go down the slide. Maybe next summer.”

Bellamy snorts. “Yeah, fuck that.”

 _“Language!”_  Octavia gasps, and someone behind them in line coughs loudly. 

“Fine!” He barks, and Bellamy grabs Octavia’s hand and drags her, bewildered, toward the stairs. 

Clarke shakily motions the next riders forward as her eyes follow Bellamy down the stairs. He looks back at her before he is out of sight and Clarke tries to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

The interaction bothers her the rest of the day as she rotates to her next post at the Lava Lagoon and until she makes it back to the lifeguard dispatch station at closing. 

“Clarke, someone left you a comment card.” Raven says as she moves toward the time clock. 

Clarke frowns. “That’s weird. Nobody leaves comment cards for lifeguards unless they like, saved your from drowning or something.”

“You sure you didn’t save a...” Raven squints at the card. “Bellamy Blake from drowning?”

Clarke nearly chokes, walking over to the desk Raven is perched behind. “What?”

Shrugging, Raven holds out the card for her to retrieve. “He left his phone number, I assumed you  _must_  have saved his life. Or flashed him your tits. One of the two.”

“Raven, I did  _not_  flash Bellamy Blake my tits,” Clarke says, horrified.

“It happens, I’ve come off the Dragon Blaster without my bottoms before.”

Her eyes widen. “Yeah, no. Fuck this guy. He made a  _huge_  fucking scene when I wouldn’t let his little sister ride the Waterfall.”

“Sounds hot.”

“Raven,” Clarke warns. Raven pouts innocently. Sighing, Clarke drops her head to the desk. 

“Dude, how hot  _was_  this guy? Like, Lexa hot? That kid in my fourth period physics class hot?  _Me_  hot?”

Clarke groans. “Like, Amy Santiago from freshman English hot.”

“Holy  _shit,”_ Raven breathes. “She was fucking  _hot.”_

She picks her head up and drops it down again. “No. No, no no,  _no._  This guy was a fucking  _dick._ ”

“Could you like,  _see it through his shorts?”_ Raven gestures wildly towards her pelvis.

Clarke picks up the pencil on the desk and throws it at Raven. “That is so not the point!”

Raven sticks out her tongue at Clarke. “At least  _take_  the number. You don’t have to call him. But I swear to god if you bring this up three months from now and complain about how badly you need to get laid, I am  _not_  getting you off.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Fuck you, I’m the best.”

“Whatever.”

Raven crossed her arms against her chest. “I am your lead, and it is my duty to  _lead_  you, Clarke. Go forth and enjoy the rest of your summer for  _fuck’s sake._

Clarke rolls her eyes and spins away from desk, marching back to the time clock and punching in her employee ID. 

“See you tomorrow, hot stuff!” Raven calls as Clarke leaves the office and heads to employee parking, and Clarke just waves her off, shaking her head.

* * *

Clarke plugs his phone number into her contacts, but she doesn’t text him. Instead, she spends the rest of the summer staring at the screen with his information pulled up, contemplating whether or not to contact the scene-causing asshole with the perfect shaped hip-v and the curly brown hair she wanted to run her fingers through.

“Oh my god, stop.” Clarkes says out loud to herself. One of the other lifeguards on break gives her a look and Clarke makes a face. “What?”

The kid raises his eyebrows and drags his gaze away. 

Raven strolls through the employee courtyard in just her suit and shorts. She must have been at the Fountain, Clarke thinks. (It’s one of the posts where they are actually allowed to take their uniform code dictated t-shirts off because of the constant water mist coming off the Fountain.) 

“You look stressed.” Raven drops down at the picnic table across from Clarke, who remains staring at her screen and picking at her cheese fries. Clarke drags her eyes up and glares at her lead. “Did you call the Dick?”

“Stop calling him that.” Clarke grimaces.

“You called him that first!” Raven exclaims.

Clarke gapes. “ _A_  dick. I called him  _a_  dick-- I was not referring to his genitalia.”

Raven shrugs. “Shame. I’m assuming that means you didn’t. C’mon, Clarke!”

“ _C’mon Clarke_ , nothing. He was an asshole. It’s not worth the risk.”

Frowning, Raven points to the phone sitting on the table between them. “So then why have you been staring at his phone number for  _weeks.”_

“Hop off my dick, Reyes.”

“You wish, Griffin.” 

“Why are we even friends?” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

Raven grins. “Because I have great hands.”

* * *

Clarke is in the middle of her second semester at Ark College of Art and Design. It’s local, so she was able to find a cheap apartment to share with Raven and they’ve been looking forward to the summer off of classes.

“I really  _like_  my classes,” Clarke sighs. “I just feel like I haven’t had any time to paint what  _I_  want to paint. It’s all guidelines and assignments.”

“It’s school,” Raven says pointedly. “You coming back to the Hydro Station this summer? We’re going to need a new lead when I get promoted to Supervisor.”

Clarke beams. “What? Rae, that’s awesome. Congrats!” 

Raven rolls her eyes. “I’m still a lifeguard at a shitty water park in Podunk, Texas, Clarke. It’s not like I’m moving up to the Waldorf.”

“Still.” Clarke shrugs. “And, yeah. I need the job if I want to afford studio space this summer. 

“Why can’t you paint here?”

Pointing at the mess of stripped wires and mismatched car parts, Clarke looks at Raven. Raven looks innocent. Clarke then points at the massive stack of blueprints on the kitchen table. Raven sucks on her lip slightly. 

“Yeah, I guess there’s not a lot of room in here.”

Clarke nods. “It’s okay, I saved up a lot last summer and I made a little bit of money working in the bookstore at school this year. I should be okay. My grandma sent me a little bit of guilt money, too. Told me not to tell my mom.”

Raven laughs. She knows Clarke hasn’t had to support herself for very long, even though Raven’s been on her own basically since she was fifteen. 

“I can’t believe the season starts in three weeks.”

“Only in Texas is it hot enough to go to a water park in the second week of April.”

“Love it!” Raven sings.

* * *

The beginning of the water park season and the end of the semester wraps up pretty quickly and the life guarding staff starts to grow as they approach Memorial Day weekend, marking the beginning of the official Summer schedule instead of the limited Spring hours. Clarke gets promoted to lead, which means more money for studio time and a better schedule.

Clarkes strolls into the dispatch for an opening shift and Raven is sitting behind the desk working on rotations. Looking up from her work, a mysterious grin pulls at Raven’s lips.

Frowning, Clarke cocks her head. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, nothing at all. You’ve got a newbie training in Section 7 with you today.”

“O...kay.” Clarke searches Raven’s amused expression. “Tell them to meet me at the Raging River entrance.”

Clarke grabs her paper from the desk with the post assignments and takes off to check all the lifeguard stations. Thirty minutes later, she’s working on a knot in the Rescue Tube strap at the Raging River stand.

She startles when a deep voice breaks her concentration. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Clarke whips her head around to see Bellamy Blake standing in front of her. Issued blue swim trunks and visor, white life guarding t-shirt and a little black whistle drawing her gaze to his chest. 

“ _You’re_  my trainee?” Clarke says with disbelief.

Bellamy purses his lips. “In the flesh, Princess.”

“Princess? How am I a princess?”

“Sitting on your fancy life guard throne, keeping an eleven-year-old on her  _birthday_  from riding the  _one_  slide she’d been dreaming of for weeks.” Bellamy scoffs.

Poking her finger into his chest and she closes the distance between them. “Those were the rules! I could have lost my job. What if something had  _happened_  to her?”

He opens his mouth like he’s going to say something before snapping it shut again.

“Rules exist for a  _reason._  You can’t just do whatever the hell you want without thinking about the consequences. So, rule number one for life guarding here, _Blake,_  follow the rest of the fucking rules.”

Clarke’s chest heaves as she stares up at him, the tension palpable. Neither one of them makes any sudden movements. Eventually, Clarke shakes out of her trance and takes a slow step back.

“Octavia grew three inches this year.”

She draws her eyes upward, and Bellamy is smirking.

“She is officially 61 inches tall.”

Clarke tries to hide her smile. “Good for her.” Bellamy is still smiling at her and Clarke shakes her head. “Come on, I’ll show you the rotation you’re going to work today.”

* * *

Bellamy is a good worker, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t  _infuriate_  Clarke.

She catches him without his shirt on post  _three_  times in the first two weeks. “Bellamy it’s a  _uniform_  violation.” 

“It’s a hundred fucking degrees out here, Clarke!”

Clarke shrugs with her whole body. “I don’t make the rules, Bellamy!”

The next time, he has his visor on backwards. Then he’s taking people’s shifts without checking with dispatch. “Why the hell are you on my dick about working  _more_?”

Clarke finds him with a book on the stand  _twice_.  

It’s all really trivial stuff, he’s not  _endangering_  the park-goers or anything, but it’s like he  _wants_  to piss her off.

Bellamy is  _constantly_  switching shifts with his co-workers so he can get her section, striding into the pre-shift meetings with a shit-eating grin on his face.

It’s Tuesday and Clarke is making her rounds after giving Harper her lunch break and she sees Bellamy walking towards the employee break area with his shirt off. Seething, Clarke stomps towards him, grabs his wrist and drags him through an Employee’s Only gate, letting it slam behind her. 

“What the fuck, Bellamy?”

“What?” he asks, amused.

Clarke huffs. “What?  _What?_  How many times have I told you to stop breaking the dress code?”

Bellamy shrugs. 

“Where is your name tag?” She sighs exasperatedly. 

He shrugs again, licking his lips.

“I know you think the rules are stupid, and I know you got this job because you’re trying to support your sister. But I can’t keep letting you--”

She’s cut off by Bellamy pressing his lips to hers hurriedly. They are gone almost as quickly as they were there. 

“What the--” Clarke steps back, dazed. 

“I’m--” Bellamy struggles for words. “I’m sorry, that was actually so inappro--”

Clarke cuts him off this time, capturing his mouth and sliding a hand into his curls. His hands move to her waist, walking her back towards the tall wooden fence. They stay pressed together, making out until Clarke’s radio beeps loudly and a muffled call echoes over the station. 

“It’s not for me.” She breathes heavily and Bellamy drops his forehead against hers. Clarke clutches at his shoulders, trying not to sway. “Bellamy?”

“Hm?” His eyes are closed and his hands remain gripped firmly at her waist.  

“What was that?”

Bellamy opens his eyes and pulls back slightly so he can see her. “I think we were just making out, I can’t be too sure,” he teases.

Clarke slaps his chest, with a frustrated laugh.

“Clarke?”

“Hm?” She meets his gaze.

“Why didn’t you call last summer? You got the comment card, right?”

Clarke tries to sink further into the fence, shifting her weight. “Bellamy, you were a straight up  _asshole_  to me that day. Why would think I would call?”

He shrugs. “Foreplay?” She frowns. “Right,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

Raising an eyebrow, Clarke snorts. “Oh?”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry I was such a dick. I really, really was. It wasn’t even Octavia’s birthday, I was just angry on principle.”

Clarke gapes at him. “I fucking knew it.”

“I didn’t even know you’d be back this summer. Then you were my lead that first day and I don’t know, it was just fun to make you flustered and frustrated.”

“You menace.”

Bellamy shrugs sheepishly. “Could we maybe star--”

 _“Lead 9 to Lead 7.”_ The radio crackles.

“That’s me.” Clarke sighs.

Bellamy steps away and allows her to reach the radio. “Go ahead,” she answers. Clarke holds up a finger, signaling for Bellamy to wait. Bellamy stands there awkwardly waiting for the interaction to finish and when it does Clarke moves towards him. 

“Could we maybe start over?” she says.

“That’s what I was going to say.” Bellamy laughs.

Clarke pushes up on her toes and kisses him quickly. “I actually really have to go check on that,” she says, referencing her call. He nods. “They are showing Mad Max at the drive-in tonight at nine, if maybe you wanted to go with me? I’ll spring for popcorn.”

Bellamy beams back at her. “Okay, I just have to make sure Octavia is still spending the night at her friends house. Having custody of a twelve-year old is so weird.”

“Okay, so, pick me up at eight. I’ll text you my address.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, I still have your number saved. Don’t you dare give me shit about it.”

He holds up his hands in mock defense. “Not a word, princess.” 

Hand on the gate, Clarke calls over her shoulder. “Put your fucking shirt on before I write you up, Blake.”

“You got it, boss.” He winks and pulls the t-shirt over his head, presenting himself dramatically as Clarke walks backwards away from him, shaking her head. 

Raven was not going to let her hear the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date. And more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, we all knew I wouldn't just stop there. Notice the rating change, it's nothing too heavy, but I felt it was more mature than teen.

Clarke fidgets restlessly in the passengers seat as they roll into the drive-in theater. They search the aisles until Bellamy finds and backs his truck into an empty spot. Slamming the door behind her, Clarke jumps down and circles around the the back of the truck where Bellamy meets her, pulling down the tailgate. 

"I'm going to go grab popcorn," Clarke says. Bellamy nods and watches her wander off towards the concession stand at the back of the lot.

She returns a few minutes later as the earlier film is finishing and Bellamy hops down and takes the food from her hands, setting it on the truck bed and offering his hand. Clarke smiles and takes it, maneuvering her way onto the small pile of blankets Bellamy has situated for the movie. Bellamy follows her up and after a minute or two of shuffling and adjusting, they both have their backs propped up with pillows against the cab, popcorn between them and a bottle of water to share.

There is a small break between movies, and the area is buzzing with people exiting their cars to use the bathroom and get more snacks.

The sun has pretty much set at this point and Clarke shivers a little.

"Are you cold?" Bellamy nearly chokes on a handful of popcorn.

Clarke snorts. "Um, kind of."

He reaches through the open window into the cab and pulls up a light sweater, a small book tumbles into her lap. Taking the sweatshirt, Clarke grabs the book and turns it over. "Is this what you're always reading when you're on the stand?"

Bellamy blushes. 

"Is it any good?" Clarke questions, raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging, Bellamy laughs. "It's mostly just pretentious bullshit."

"Oh, so it's a good fit for you then." Clarke deadpans.

Bellamy gapes indignantly but Clarke just sticks her tongue out at him playfully. Watching her inspect the book, Bellamy chews on the inside of his cheek. "It's for my World Religions class."

Clarke turns to him. "You're taking classes?"

"Uh." Bellamy blushes, looking away. "Just a few night classes, I'm taking a few pre-reqs at the community college so that maybe next year I can go for my Bachelors."

"In?"

Bellamy sighs with a smile. "History?"

Clarke breaks into a wicked grin. "Wow, you  _are_ a nerd." 

He leans over to snatch the book away and Clarke ducks her head, kissing him instead. It's quick and tame and they pull away beaming. As their eyes meet, the lamps dim and the projector rolling the movie. They sit shoulder to shoulder, trying to keep their attention on the screen. Less than five minutes later, Clarke grabs Bellamy's arm, lifts it above her head so she can nestle into his side before letting it drape over her. Bellamy keeps his amused expression pointed at the movie when Clarke laces her fingers through his as it dangles from her shoulder, her free hand plunging back into the popcorn. 

* * *

 

The movie finishes near midnight and Clarke is asleep in Bellamy's lap. He nudges her gently and the little moan that escapes her throat causes him to shift before she realizes what's...  _happening._ Clearing his throat, he watches Clarke push herself into a seat position, hair in disarray and heavy eyes. 

"Shit, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Bellamy smiles fondly, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind her hair. "I didn't mind. You're cuter when you're asleep." 

Clarke pokes him and Bellamy grabs her wrist, preventing her from pulling away. He twists them to give him a better vantage point, poking her in the side as she tries to squirm away. "Bellam- _ah!"_ She is laughing and Bellamy is tickling her sides. Rolling around the truck bed, Bellamy manages to pin Clarke's hands over her head, his knees straddling her thighs as their faces hover inches apart. There is no doubt she can feel him now.

They try to steady their breathing and Clarke's pants, her breasts nearly brushing against his chest with each breath. Bellamy clears his throat. "I, uh, I should get you home."

Clarke swallows. "Mhm, okay."

He slowly releases her hands and sits up, swinging his leg back over and retreating to his side of the truck bed. 

Most of the cars had emptied from the lot and Bellamy quickly scoots down and hops off the end onto the gravel. Clarke follows, taking Bellamy's outstretched hand as she steadies herself. Clarke waits while Bellamy readjusts some things in the back and closes the tailgate. With her arms wrapped around her, she steps into Bellamy's space and nuzzles her face into his chest. Bellamy can't help but smile as he wraps his arms around her and presses his nose to her hair. Remembering something, he pulls away brushing some hair from Clarke's face. "How much shit, exactly, did Raven give you about this?"

Clarke blushes. "She said,  _and I quote,_ 'Thank fucking god, I didn't want to have to listen to your vibrator through the bathroom door one more time this week.' Then she slapped me on the ass and told me to use a condom."

Bellamy throws his head back in laughter, his hands sliding down her arms as Clarke stands there trying (and failing) to hide her amusement. He kisses her wetly on the forehead as she yawns. "Let's get you home Sleeping Beauty." 

She sticks her tongue out at him, but spins around and marches to the passenger's side door. They slide into the front at the same time, and Clarke scoots all the way across the bench towards the middle so her arms brush against Bellamy's as he starts up the car. Pulling back onto the road, Clarke leans her cheek against Bellamy's shoulder and he drops his right hand to her thigh, brushing his thumb against her warm skin.

Her apartment complex is dead quiet and Bellamy finds an empty spot to pull into, shutting off the ignition. 

Clarke lifts her cheek and looks at Bellamy. "So."

"So..." Bellamy draws out anxiously.

"Successful first date?"

He lets out a steady breath. "I think so." 

Dipping his head, Bellamy slots his mouth over Clarke's. She lets out a small breath and twists in the seat, trying to get into a better position. Tucking her feet underneath her, she settles on her knees on the bench and grabs Bellamy's face, fingers trailing over his jaw as he tangles a hand into her hair. Clarke slides her tongue along the seam of his lips and they part to allow her to deepen the kiss. Rising up impatiently on her knees, she attempts to cage Bellamy into the corner of the driver's seat and he bumps his leg on the steering wheel.

"Fuck," he mumbles against her lips. "Hang on." Bellamy slides his hands to Clarke's hips and pushes on them slightly, forcing her backwards on the bench. Bringing his leg up, he tries to lean his weight on his right knee, and surges forward again. He cups her face and he feels Clarke's hands on his stomach, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt. The tiny space begins to heat up and after some awkward fumbling, Clarke is lying beneath Bellamy on the truck bench as Bellamy plants a hand on either side of her head. He rolls his body and Clarke tries to get her legs around his waist but the limited room makes it near impossible. They both keep banging extremities on the dashboard as their kissing became heated. 

Clarke's shirt is rucked up, revealing the tanned expanse of her stomach, and Bellamy can feel his dick pressing against the zipper of his jeans uncomfortably. Clarke's phone rings and Bellamy jerks back, slamming his head into the roof of the truck. " _Shit._ " 

"Oh my god, Bellamy. Are you okay?" Clarke props herself up on her elbows and Bellamy grabs her phone from the cup holder, handing it to her.

He rubs the bump on his head. "Yeah, I'm okay," he mutters humorously. "It's Raven." 

Clarke grabs the phone and sees Raven's selfie flash across the screen with the identifier 'Best Fucking Friend Ever'. She slides the answer button across the screen and brings the phone to her ear. "Raven." Clarke's tone is not amused.

_"I can see that you two are busy."_

Clarke sits up, searching the building for their window. "Are you fucking watching us?" 

_"You're literally getting it on in our apartment parking lot, Clarke. Can't blame a girl."_

Rolling her eyes, she adjusts her clothing as they fumble around the bench to return to normal seated positions. 

_"Hey, just a reminder that you're opening tomorrow... so..."_

Clarke groans. "Of course, I forgot." She looks at Bellamy apologetically. 

_"Tell lover boy he can come inside if he wants, but you gotta get up real early and I'm not sure he's ready for that."_

"Thank you, Raven," Clarke grits out.

_"Wait--"_

She ends the call and drops her face into her hands, groaning. "I am so sorry."

Bellamy chuckles. "It's fine, Clarke. You  _should_ get to bed. Honestly, I should get going, too. Gotta pick up Octavia from her friends house in the morning, ain't no rest even on my day off." 

Clarke surges forward and kisses Bellamy again, sighing as she pulls away. "Call me tomorrow?"

He nods and Clarke reluctantly removes herself from the truck. Walking slowly towards the apartment building, Clarke looks over her shoulder one more time before putting her key in the door and disappearing. 

Bellamy drops his head against the seat, thinking about where that could've gone if they hadn't been interrupted. 

* * *

They can't keep their hands off of each other after that. Clarke comes over for dinner with Bellamy and Octavia and they make out for an hour on his couch after Octavia goes to bed. When they both have days off, Clarke sits on the couch next to him while he studies, sucking on his neck, leaving purple hickeys and thoroughly distracting him until he has to slam the textbook shut and push her back on the cushions. 

The first time he gets her off, they are hiding in one of the employee bathrooms. Bellamy drags her inside, locking the door behind them before pushing her up against it. He pushes her shorts down just enough, pushing aside her swimsuit and working her into a frenzy with his fingers. They find other places to hide during work to get each other off, or just to make out for ten minutes. 

It's a particularly slow Tuesday, because it's overcast and drizzly, and Clarke pulls Bellamy through an employees only gate, shoves him back against the fence and drops to her knees. Her mouth is wrapped around him and Bellamy's hands are fisted at his sides, nails digging into his palm. They are so caught up in each other that neither one of them sees the gate open and it isn't until Raven clears her throat that Bellamy rolls away, Clarke falling backwards onto her ass while he tries to tuck his fucking  _dick_ back into his swim trunks. 

Clarke scrambles stupidly to her feet, wiping her mouth as heat floods her cheeks.

"Oh my god," is all Raven says, hands on her hips.

Bellamy stares at the ground. 

"Right." She clicks her tongue. "I'm gonna go." Raven flicks her eyes over both of them and smiles smugly before sauntering off towards her destination.

Clarke buries her head in her hands and Bellamy just comes up behind her, dropping his forehead to her shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay closing tonight? You worked a double," Raven asks for the  _third_ time.

"Raven, it's fine. I need the hours."

Clarke wanders down towards the lagoon. All the guests have vacated the grounds and she picks up stray inner tubes as she walks.

After the blowjob incident, they've tried to keep their hands to themselves while on the clock. But dammit, today was fucking  _hot_ and Bellamy had jumped into the water today to help a seven-year-old who got trapped between some tubes on the Torrent River, which meant that he had his shirt off most of the afternoon. They had lunch together in the staff cafeteria and she was getting ready to leave she whispered her plan in his ear.

Bellamy is waiting for her behind the stack of tubes, and in no time, he has a hand on her breast and her shorts are down at her ankles. 

"I missed you today," he breathes harshly in his ear as she fumbles with his swim trunks, trying to undo the drawstring. He trails a path of kisses along her jaw and the column of her throat and her hands still against his cock as she palms him through the fabric. Clarke squeezes her eyes shut has he cups her fully. Tugging his head back up, she kisses him roughly. 

"I missed you, too." She pulls back, and Bellamy drops his forehead against hers. It takes another minute before Bellamy is freeing himself and pushing aside her swimsuit, thrusting into her slowly. The sounds she makes echoes in the empty park and Bellamy feels heat coiling low in his belly. She's close,  _oh,_ she is so close, and Bellamy gives her a long, dirty kiss. 

She still has her radio with her and suddenly is beeps and whirs at her. 

_"Dammit Clarke."_

Bellamy stills and Clarke drops her head violently against the building she's pushed up against.

_"I thought you should know I can hear you two fucking around the corner. And as hot as you sound, babe, maybe don't have sex where I CAN FUCKING SEE YOU."_

They take a minute to adjust themselves and sheepishly emerge from their hiding spot. Raven is standing there with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I thought you left already," Clarke mumbles.

Raven licks her lips. "Well, I _was_ going to help you finish closing duties so you could get out of here quicker to go see your  _boyfriend_." _  
_

Clarke drops her gaze to the ground, and Raven sighs. "Just... go home, have hot, crazy sex or whatever." She waves her arms around wildly. "And just,  _stop touching each other on the clock,"_ she grinds out.

 

"Yes, Miss Reyes," Clarke says sarcastically. Raven rolls her eyes and sends Bellamy a quick warning look and turns on her heels. 

Clarke turns to face Bellamy. "How many more weeks until we're done with this hellhole?" 

"Three weeks left in the season, babe." Bellamy kisses her forehead. "Then we can spend all our time  _not_ studying for our classes and making out instead."

"Good. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to handle watching you walk around without your shirt on."

Bellamy raises an eyebrow. "Who says I wear a shirt to study?"

Clarke slaps his chest weakly, laughing, before grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. "Let's go, you big dummy."

* * *

 

Raven catches them two more times before the end of the season. And she's fucking ecstatic when Clarke moves in with Bellamy and Octavia at the end of the next school year.

"Please," Raven begs. "For the love of  _god_ , don't have sex where Bellamy's thirteen-year-old sister can walk in on you.  _Please._ "

It only happens once.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls in bikini's flirt with Bellamy. Clarke handles it. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST BECAUSE.
> 
> (remember it's rated m)

Summer is winding down, Clarke is tired of the sunburns and the smell of chlorine. They are back down to limited hours for the last few weeks of the season and a lot of the lifeguards have gone back to school, leaving only a small staff. This means Bellamy has worked a double almost every day this week, and Clarke hasn’t gotten to see him outside of work in three days. 

She’s making rounds checking on her section when she spots Bellamy on post on the Lazy River. There is a gaggle of teenage girls holding onto each other’s tubes as they float past him. 

He’s almost out of earshot but she gets the gist of it. Those girls are fucking  _flirting_  with him. Bellamy is smiling and nodding, and Clarke feels her cheeks grow red. She knows that she has nothing to worry about,  _honestly_ , but every single one of those teenyboppers spin around in their tubes to ogle her boyfriend until the river bends and takes them out of sight.

Clarke is being absolutely ridiculous. 

* * *

Octavia has Meet the Teacher stuff that night, so Bellamy is all tied up until almost nine. She knocks on their door after Bellamy texts her that Octavia has gone to bed, fidgeting with her dress straps. 

“Hi,” Bellamy leans down and kisses her quickly before moving aside to permit her entrance. 

She offers a thin-lipped smile and heads to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. Bellamy is in the middle of cooking something, so he returns to the stove as Clarke hops onto the nearest bar stool and fiddles with the cap of her drink. 

“You’re in Section 4 tomorrow, and probably the rest of the week,” Clarke says after a while. 

He looks over his shoulder briefly. “Why is that? I always work 7.”

Clarke shrugs. “We’re just moving a few people around with the staffing shortage.”

Finishing with the dish in front of him, Bellamy flips off the stove and turns to face Clarke, who’s leaning on her elbows on the other side of the counter. 

“Besides,” she continues. “You’re great in the kiddie pools. The moms love you!”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow and Clarke laughs nervously. “What is this really about, Clarke?”

Clarke makes a face. “It’s nothing--”

“Bull,” Bellamy cuts her off, studying her. “I know you better than that.”

Frowning, Clarke sighs. 

“Wait.” Bellamy seems to catch up. “Is it about those girls on the river today?” He is amused at the look of shock Clarke has.

“What?”

“Oh my god.” Bellamy starts laughing. “Are you  _jealous?”_

Clarke snorts. “No!”

“You totally are, oh my god. This is great.” He wheezes.

“Stop!” Clarke exclaims scandalously.

She’s pouting when he circles the kitchen island and turns her around in her seat, caging her against the counter. Bellamy licks his lips. “You have  _nothing_  to worry about. I responded politely and curtly. I even had my shirt on! Captain’s orders!”

Clarke laughs, embarrassed. 

“Clarke, do you know how many times I’ve had to stop myself from pummeling some creep that was eyeballing you when you’re on the stand?” Bellamy’s expression darkens. 

Dropping her eyes to his lips, Clarke hooks her fingers in Bellamy’s belt loops and tugs him towards her. “Oh?” Bellamy dips his head and drags his lips along her neck. “I want to be the only one  _ogling_  you.” 

“You’re the only one I care about ogling me.” 

He sucks at her pulse point and Clarke closes her eyes briefly. Bellamy pulls away suddenly. “You know I like you for more than just your body right?” He’s suddenly so worried, it’s cute.

“Bellamy, of course I know that.” She kisses him sweetly and he relaxes at her touch. 

Moving again, Bellamy returns to her neck, whispering as he leaves a hot wet trail towards her ear. “You’re beautiful. But, you’re also  _wicked_ smart.” He bites gently at her earlobe. “And funny.” His tongue traces the shell of her ear, his breath sending a shiver down her spine. “ _And_ , you don’t put up with my bullshit.”

“It’s a tough job, but someone has to do it,” she says shakily.  

He laughs, sending warm vibrations against her throat as he laves over the spot he’d been working on, a small purplish mark remaining. Clarke wraps her legs around him and pulls him impossibly close as he grinds himself against her.

Her hands find his hair and tug his mouth to her own, kissing him long and dirty. Bellamy grasps the outside of her thighs, slowly moving them over her sun-kissed skin. Clarke leans back against the counter, hitching her legs up higher and her dress slides up higher, revealing the soft expanse of skin.

“Octavia is asleep?” Clarke mumbles against his lips.

Bellamy sort of grunts in response and grasps under her thighs, lifting her from the chair and Clarke squeaks excitedly. Moments later, Bellamy drops Clarke down on his bed, bunching her dress up around her hips, the lace of her panties peeking out to tease him.

He pulls his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside as Clarke smiles up at him lazily. She reaches up and grabs his belt buckle, pulling herself up and making quick work of it. Shoving his pants and underwear down his hips, his erection slaps up against his torso and Clarke’s eyes cloud with lust. She stands, turns them and pushes him down and slides her panties off before climbing on top of him, condom packet in her mouth. 

The dress fans out over them as she straddles his hips and Bellamy pushes at the fabric so his cock is free and she can roll the condom over it. Clarke touches herself quickly, feeling out wet she is and gathers the arousal on her fingers before stroking him quickly. Bellamy’s head falls against the mattress as she guides him to her entrance and sinks down. 

It takes a minute for them to adjust and she’s warm and welcoming and slick as Bellamy thrusts up gently. She moans and Bellamy grabs the bottom of the dress and pushes it upwards, Clarke helping get it over her head to reveal her perfect breasts. 

Bellamy sits up slightly, cradling Clarke in his lap as he captures a nipple in his mouth. They are impossibly wrapped up in each other as they start to move, the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room are their ragged breaths and contented sighs. 

Clarke comes, clenching her walls around him as he bites into the soft flesh above her breast. Her nails dig into his back possessively. Bellamy keeps moving, the pressure building as Clarke coils hot around him again. She cries out his name into the crook of his neck and Bellamy follows, his thumb still pressed against her sensitive clit. 

They lay motionless for awhile, catching their breath.

Bellamy finally pulls out and disposes of the condom, flopping back down onto the bed where Clarke still lay, melting down into the mattress. 

Staring up at the ceiling, Bellamy lets out a soft laugh. Clarke turns and curls into his side. “I like it when you’re jealous.” His voice is a husky whisper, teasing her.

She bits him, rolling her eyes. “Whatever.”

* * *

Clarke has Thursday off off, but she decides to go to the park to have a little fun. She wears her bikini from two summer’s ago. The one that’s just slightly too small for her now.

Bellamy’s eyes flash darkly and Clarke just winks at him before saying hi to one of the other lifeguards. 

Apparently it makes for good  _foreplay._


End file.
